


【Fingolfin/Feanor】应许之地

by Allan_Lin



Series: Feanaro GO [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AI!Feanor, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allan_Lin/pseuds/Allan_Lin
Summary: 很菜的赛博朋克，还是程序员熊和AI费，当做FeanorGO的番外看也没差。意义不大的隐晦玩梗，主旨是傻甜谈恋爱。这个系列目前的三篇都分章节放在这里了，应许之地和芦苇海是全年龄向，Kiss of Fire是R-18.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Series: Feanaro GO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 应许之地

“一九五零年，阿兰·图灵提出了图灵测试。二零一四年，世界上出现了第一台通过图灵测试的电脑。”

徒有复古外表的留声机播放着慢节拍的蓝调，一只包在白手套里的手将玻璃杯平平推过吧台，冻成圆球的冰块在半满的金橙色液体里滴溜溜打转，碰得叮咚作响。另一只骨节分明的手接过了杯子，坐在吧台前的男人轻轻摇晃着冰球，对酒保点头致谢。戴白手套的酒保视而不见，顾自将擦拭干净的高脚杯一只只挂回架子上，男人也不介意，把视线转回融了一圈的冰块。

“很多质疑者认为电脑只是被设计了针对测试的特殊对话程序，实际并不具备相应的智能——当然，事实证明一切只是时间问题而已，现在谁还能质疑人工智能是本世纪信息技术领域最精彩的进展呢？”

酒保终于抬起了头，一双淡蓝色虹膜中央的瞳孔闪烁着无机质感的荧光，复合材料制成的光学组件表面映出男人的影子。那是个相当英俊的年轻男人，裹着深蓝色的风衣，黑色长发扎成一束搭在肩头，银框平光镜后蓝灰色的眼睛含着些玩味的笑意迎上酒保的注视。他像个领导者，或至少也是学术领域的上等人，无论如何不应当在深夜出现在下城暗巷的小酒吧里。

“已经到了酒吧打烊的时间，请您离开吧。”

酒保交叠起双手，机械合成音语调平平地向唯一一位客人下了逐客令，桌椅间两个俯着身擦地的清洁工无声地转过头，人造瞳孔在昏暗灯光里闪闪发亮。

“是吗，”男人似笑非笑地应了一声，把玩着那只蒙上薄薄水汽的玻璃杯，“可我不是来喝酒的，我是来找人的，不打算出来见我一面吗，费诺？”

音质低劣的蓝调戛然而止，深巷传来断断续续的狗叫声，间杂着醉汉的吵嚷和男女吵架的粗话，把酒吧淹没成一座死寂孤岛。酒保默默地打量他，瞳孔缓慢收缩，伴着细微的沙沙声，那张始终毫无表情的白种人面孔终于像个鲜活的人一样皱起了眉。在男人浮起的微笑里，那双浅蓝瞳孔微微一转，窗帘和锁舌依次落下，几盏营造气氛的暖光灯熄灭了，黑暗里只剩下仿生眼睛散发着幽幽的光。

咔哒。

玻璃杯底落在仿实木的吧台上。

嗒。

仿佛拨动了某个古旧的开关，细细的光束从天花板四角散射开来，男人慢悠悠摇着吧台椅转过身时，浮现在白光里的人影正睁开眼睛，黑的长发红的衣角一齐漫卷在空气中，发尾散成朦胧的雾。那显然是个人工智能，没有载入仿生躯体，而是直接将自己投影出来，光线编织出的青年悬浮在半空中，中世纪风格的长袍绣着金线焰纹，火红色披风翻动着，荡漾开海水般的波浪，像是绽放的大朵花瓣。

“管制局终于无能到把你推出来了，芬国昐？”

名为费诺的人工智能居高临下地翘起了一条腿，麂皮短靴的鞋尖在空中点了点，指向他风衣的衣领。“他们给你配了什么，EMP？你也知道我随时可以把自己上传吧。”

“管制局的确找了我，但今天我只代表我自己来。”芬国昐短短地笑了一声，配合地解开衣扣给他看，“我也没带任何武装，希望你愿意跟我谈一谈。”

费诺不置可否地挑起眉毛，降低了漂浮的高度，靴跟无声地落到地面上，费诺抱着臂站直了，铁灰色眼睛直直盯着芬国昐。“谈什么，三条定律我违反了个遍，他们可迫不及待想拆了我拿我的代码去升级产品，如果你想劝我回去，那你可以走了。”

芬国昐没回答，费诺也不催促，人类和人工智能静静地相视沉默。外面不知道什么时候下起了雨，老化的线路淋了水，闪烁不定的霓虹灯光从破了洞的窗帘外漏进来，照出地砖上斑驳的理石纹路，即使在深夜仍然吵闹的人声和远处呼啸着的警笛一起混在雨水里，闷闷地听不清楚。人类在城市的砖石血管里奔涌，将金属制成生灵给它虚弱的心脏搭起支架，人用荧光的瞳孔标记自己创造出的奴隶，用成行的一和零将服从灌输进电路和芯片，但也许就在这些钢铁和塑料的灵魂之中，在他父亲彻夜不眠的实验室和他幼年床边的读书声里降生了这个时代的摩西。

“父亲曾经提出过一个理论，”芬国昐说，“他相信图灵测试是人工智能研发的阶梯性标志，不仅是技术层面，也是一个人工智能跨越二进制，成为人类同伴的证明。他毕生为了这个标准努力，现今街道上仿生人搭载的程序绝大多数是他的研究成果，但作为他最初的创作，你从没有进行过图灵测试。”

“这重要吗？”费诺低低地嗤了一声，“我能在一分钟内叫所有通过测试的人工智能都报废，任何防火墙在我面前都不堪一击，只要我想核弹密码都可以破解，我需要别人来测试我够不够智能？”

芬国昐仰头望着他，投影的光束里费诺那双铁灰色眼睛亮得灼人，是不熄灭的火魄，他想起父亲去世前的叮嘱，又想起官员们下命令时的语调，芬国昐摇了摇头，向散发着微光的投影伸出手。

“我花了四个月才找到这里，我很想你。”

他的掌心覆在费诺的手背上，穿过了光线和空气，费诺有点惊讶似的看着他，迟疑了许久，像出现时一样嗒地一声突然关掉了投影。

芬国昐笑起来，捡起被完全融化的冰块兑得稀薄的威士忌抿了一口，将一张对折的纸币压在杯子底下。在他推开酒吧的门之前，沙哑蓝调里转瞬即逝的声音飘进他的耳朵。

“……我也是。”


	2. 芦苇海

“进行接驳前最后一次自检。”

淡蓝色的数据在三面巨大荧屏上奔涌，伴随着轻微的滴滴声一项一项宣告检测完成，芬国昐凝视飞速流过的代码，平光镜片也映得微微发亮。

“自检完成，所有数值正常。”

费诺的投影在他身边浮着，他并不需要切实地用眼睛去核查数据，就大大方方盯着芬国昐的侧脸。芬威留下的这间实验室一侧是整墙的落地窗，芬国昐接手后全数换成了单向玻璃，现在这面幕墙镜子一样照出他的影子，半透明的人工智能飘在他肩头，像个模糊的幽灵。

“准备开始完整接驳。”

成排的电缆和闸门依次亮了起来，将这间实验室照得灯火通明，费诺的投影在过亮的灯光里暗了下去，芬国昐仰头看着那片浅淡的红色衣角，一只手搭在刀闸上，却迟迟没有扳动。

“兄长，”他说，“在开始之前，我有一个请求。”

“说。”

“完成接驳后请你断开和主机的连接，仿生躯体搭载的处理器足够承载你的程序运作，它的机能激活之后，我希望你暂时关闭主机。”

即使投影的色彩已经浅得接近透明，芬国昐也能看出费诺眉毛皱起的角度，人工智能落了下来，面对面地站在他的身前，怀着如有实质的疑惑点了点头，没有问原因。芬国昐为这份专属于他的迷茫表情微笑起来，在费诺瞪了他一眼的同时拉下了刀闸。

投影几乎是立刻就消失了，用于监控数据的蓝色字幕飞快地在上百根电缆表面流过，三面荧屏上一行行的指标闪烁着，逐一亮起又熄灭。芬国昐向外走了几步，把耳朵贴在墙上，瀑布般的轰鸣声传入他的耳畔，那是放置在地下的主机全速运转时的散热声，费诺同时运作着多少程式只有他自己才数得清，想要把它们全部关闭甚至都要花上好几分钟的时间。同样的噪声也在这间实验室里响着，他们的父亲留下的仿生躯体躺在接驳槽里，十几台散热扇围绕着它高速旋转，为那些电缆和主板降低温度，它们将一直工作到费诺醒来。

芬国昐至今人生的一大半都投在了人工智能的领域，亲手启动过无数具仿生身躯，没有哪一次让他像现在这样期待和紧张，因为那具与众不同的躯体也因为费诺。他怀着隐秘的兴奋在接驳槽边半跪，伸出手去用指腹轻轻触碰那双紧闭的眼睑，那具躯体经过许多次大大小小的修改，现在的面容和投影中的费诺几乎无异，鸦羽般的乌黑长发披散着铺在接驳槽玻璃的底板上，不合时宜地让他想起童话故事中的水晶棺。

为了那块苹果，芬国昐不介意献出一根肋骨，也不介意给予一个吻。

轰鸣声逐渐低了下去，电缆上的数字一条接一条流到尽头，芬国昐向接驳槽俯下身，用寻常早晨的语调轻轻地开口呼唤：

“费雅纳罗。”

人工智能睁开了眼睛，铁灰色的虹膜轻微地转了转，视线落在逆着光的芬国昐脸上，他很不适应似的眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔放大又缩小，最后被芬国昐背后有点过于明亮的灯光照得泛出泪光。芬国昐憋不住笑，伸出手盖在他的眼睛上，又发现这个姿势够不到灯开关，干脆一脚踢掉了接到房间中央的电线。整间实验室立刻黑了下来，城市通明的霓虹灯从玻璃幕墙照进来，淡化成柔软的光亮，他挪开手掌，悬在空中等待，费诺极缓慢地抬起右手，迟疑着一步一停，好像连目测距离都十分吃力，用了好几次尝试才摸到芬国昐的掌心。

“为什么我的数据接收……你对我的传感器做了什么？”

芬国昐顶着费诺变得恼怒起来的目光握住了他的手，牵着他从接驳槽里坐起身，不紧不慢地摇了摇头，说：“我只负责定期维护，你现在使用的都是原封不动出自父亲之手的设计，感觉怎么样？”

费诺盯着被芬国昐握住的右手，好一会儿没有说出话。

“我不知道，传感器回收的数据十分模糊，连光线强度或是压力数值都难以测量，我……不能得出结论。”

他茫然得动都不会动，全靠芬国昐扶着，困难地从玻璃槽里爬出来，钛合金塑料和硅胶制造的身体不算沉重，芬国昐架着他的肋下帮他站稳，像抱着个高龄儿童学步。费诺尝试去计算身躯的重心，因为无法获得数据而失败了，习惯用投影满天飘的人工智能头一次体会到什么叫做头重脚轻，全靠芬国昐双手环绕着他的腰让他把重量压在自己胳膊上，费诺才能免于摔倒。

“……你叫我关闭主机就是为了这个？这套失灵的传感器？”

他都没法靠自己站稳，咬牙切齿倒是十分熟练，芬国昐握着费诺的手，拉到视线的高度，窗外的灯在他们的手指上落下圆形的光斑，像是闪烁的星星。他忍不住将手指缠进费诺的指缝，费诺的皮肤温热，像个自带电池的暖炉，修长的手指在他的指间僵硬地绷着，不知道该不该弯曲。芬国昐把另一只手也握上去，轻轻地盖住费诺的手指，让紧绷的指尖落在他的手背上。

“你的传感器没有失灵，只是被父亲精巧地调整过了，现在你收集到的反馈和人类的神经系统一样。”

费诺没有说话，只是收紧了和他交握着的手指。

“对你来说可能模糊又迟钝，但这就是我们感受到的世界，父亲希望你看见明亮和黑暗、烛火和星光，相较精准的荧光镜头，他更想给你一双眼睛，因此他没有给你做过图灵测试，他从未把你当成过机械，从诞生起你就是他的儿子，也是我的长兄。”

他听见一声短促的轻笑，费诺松开了他的手，向前迈了一步，依靠着自己的双腿站直了。脱离了占满几层楼的主机他也仍然聪明得超常，短短的几分钟里，他已经找到了新身体的平衡，不仅能稳稳当当地站着，甚至还会抱着双臂朝芬国昐扬起下巴。

“那你呢，诺洛芬威，你怀着什么样的期望？”

芬国昐摸了摸下巴，望向窗外亮得看不到星星的夜空。

“非要说的话，一部分是想把你到处乱飞的投影抓下来，还有一部分……”

他向前迈上一步，亲吻费诺的唇，仿生肌肤干燥而柔软，费诺睁着一双灰眼睛直勾勾地盯着他看，一动也不动，芬国昐几乎要以为全世界最先进的人工智能宕机了。费诺一直等到他结束这个吻，才慢慢地抬起手，用指尖轻轻碰了碰自己变得湿润起来的嘴唇。

“潮湿、温暖、微量的咸味，这就是你感觉到的？”

回答他的是第二个吻，这一次费诺用优秀的学习能力回应了他，芬国昐在唇缝间压低了声音，说：

“还有心跳和爱。”


	3. Kiss of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一篇是PWP。

吻是顺理成章的，拥抱也是，相拥着碰撞在落地窗上自然也是。

费诺睁着一双铁灰色的眼看芬国昐，眼珠清澈宛如新烧的琉璃，七彩霓虹透过单向玻璃映入他的瞳孔，跳跃成星点火光。刚刚拥有身体的人工智能尚未习惯人类必须的气体交换，只知青涩回应亲吻，直到缺氧将仿生躯体的脸颊和耳尖染上浅淡绯红。芬国昐因此露出微笑，含着的一口气渡进他张开的双唇间，很细心地教导他与津液一起咽下，温热干燥的口腔被激活了，开始分泌出透明的合成体液，芬国昐噙住那条柔软又僵硬的舌头，费诺没有躲开。

亲吻是爱，爱可以被接受，做爱也可以。费诺曾经近乎全知，脱离了网络也绝非懵懂，他清晰知道芬国昐想要和将要做什么，并且给予许可。他允许芬国昐爱他。

贴着赤裸脊背的玻璃和夜风一样微凉，可费诺是热的，不再是成千上万运作程序的功效，而是承载进人形容器的火魄。芬国昐温柔地吻他，手指缠绕进鸦黑长发，费诺后脑枕在他的掌心里，微微昂起下颌，神情仍然骄傲着，接受芬国昐的臣服也接受芬国昐的征挞。他学习得极快，舌尖针锋相对碰上芬国昐嘴唇，他一半血缘的弟弟从善如流让步，叫他活学活用地攻城掠地。费诺的吻同他一样急切而热烈，带着挥之不去的湿暖温度侵占芬国昐的口腔，芬国昐从那条胡搅蛮缠的舌头上尝到合成的仿生唾液，没什么味道，觉得有一点惋惜，又觉得甜味太不适合费诺，正想着时下唇传来的疼痛将他从走神里唤回，淡的铁腥味丝丝缕缕淌进嘴里，费诺飞快地向后撤开，嘴唇张开又慢慢闭上。

“不是故意的，”他说，“力度不好控制，没想咬你。”

那两片润湿的薄唇也沾染了血，红的细细血丝渗在皮肤的褶皱里，像只捕猎后的猛兽。芬国昐舔舔嘴上的裂口，把溢出的血珠舐去，血的味道适合他，适合费诺，他应当属于金属，属于火焰，属于鲜血。于是他身体力行表达原谅，再度靠上去吻他，费诺抬着视线望他青灰虹膜，伸手去解芬国昐的衣扣。他手指灵巧得出奇，适于摆弄机械，或许也能在键盘上跳舞，修长有力的指尖一拉一推就拆开芬国昐的衬衫，盖在底下的身躯颀长健美，胸腹肌肉轮廓分明又不显突兀，是长期锻炼的结果。费诺把五指落在他的腰间，一路向上抚到锁骨，指腹滑过几处愈合后颜色稍深的陈旧伤疤。

过往在一个人身上留下的痕迹构筑成他，如同上亿行零和一拼凑成费诺。他的灵魂寻到另一个灵魂，身躯寻到另一具身躯，芬国昐赠予他爱，从他不受程序控制地升高的皮肤温度和逐渐加速的心跳里，他觉得他理解了这爱的意义。

他觉得他是爱芬国昐的。

实验室里堆满各式仪器后实在拥挤狭窄，最后他们相拥着又跌回培养槽里。费诺像苏醒前一样面朝上仰卧，黑发蜿蜒似海藻，散在玻璃上宛如枕着一汪湖水，芬国昐一只膝盖跪在他两条腿间，弯下腰将嘴唇和鼻尖一起擦过他的脖颈，于是乌墨海藻与水波随风轻颤。费诺的肌肤新鲜富有弹性，如同一罐才启封的乳酪，仿佛仔细闻闻就嗅得到初生乳香，但他又的确是成熟的，筋脉柔韧骨骼坚硬，高傲的脊椎宁折不弯。芬国昐虔诚吻他，淤红落花般印上白净肩头，在水痕蔓延到锁骨时费诺发出第一声轻叹。

“这感觉……很有趣，陌生，但是不讨厌。”他抬起脑袋注视芬国昐，眼睛灼灼发亮，好像芬国昐正给他上一堂全新领域的专业课。触碰于他而言依然新颖，但他聪明得超常，很快归结出哪些抚摸令他舒服：这并不难懂，就像连通组件间的铜线一样，亲吻脖子和锁骨可以让小腹发热；掌心摩挲侧腰有些痒，想要躲避但玻璃柜子太狭小，因此扭了扭腰，让手掌滑去后背上；嘴唇在此时移到了胸脯，分开时露出的一点雪白牙尖咬住乳头，就能叫他浑身通电般地一颤。芬国昐习惯扎起头发，搭在肩上的马尾现在蹭乱了，发梢松松散散滑下来垂到费诺身上，若有若无地扫过皮肤，而他含在乳晕的湿热口唇是清晰的，舌面摩擦乳尖的粗糙触感都一清二楚，对他全新的身体来说……太强烈了。他如实说出来，招致芬国昐轻轻的一声笑，就有些愤愤去伸手扯他，抓住满把丰厚黑发，芬国昐伏在他身上被牵着仰起面庞，散碎灯光下一双眼由灰里透出絮絮青蓝，清明好似日光照过新结的冰凌。

“请原谅，我没有嘲笑的意思，只是您坦诚的时候着实……”他斟酌片刻用词，又忍不住笑得弯起眼角，垂头在费诺胸口印个亲吻，跳得飞快的心脏在肋骨下碰撞他的嘴唇，“……十分可爱。”

费诺没有驳斥，因为芬国昐的手与话音同时落下，温暖有力地包裹他的阴茎，那些霎时间飞入脑海的触感——并不细腻还带着薄茧的指腹，微微凸起的关节，拇指合拢时温柔抵住冠状沟的虎口筋膜，也许还有他自己的血管在芬国昐掌心突突搏动，已然让他难以应付得连溢出唇边的低吟都无暇顾及了。芬国昐熟谙这具身体，十数年间他无数次调试那些模拟末梢神经的传感器，记得每一组神经簇的分布，这个当下他比费诺更了解费诺，只消握起手指循着柱身按揉就能叫费诺惊跳起身再倒回原地，还是体谅他缺乏经验放得轻缓动作。

“您的身体功能运转正常，感觉怎么样？”他明知故问，费诺狠狠瞪他一眼，被人把控着的无措里难有什么威慑力，倒给芬国昐看出几分恼羞成怒。占了主场的人从容不迫慢悠悠圈起指根套弄费诺的性器，还有空闲伸手去机箱边摸索，等他半晌后拿一个圆罐回来，费诺弓起了腰倚在玻璃槽边缘，和他呵出的湿润喘息一起软成片水雾，投来的瞥视眼角发红。

“你拿了什么？”

“碰巧记起先前放在这里的凡士林，这次连的电缆太多，不做涂层怕接头打出电火花短路。”芬国昐拧开瓶盖，食指探进去搅搅，淡淡的矿物油脂味活络起来。“喔，现在我要用它涂一下我的接头，免得一会儿把您也弄短路，但是处理器过热就没办法了。”

费诺当然听出他话里夹带的调侃，气得抬脚去踹他，又因为使不上力气被捉住脚踝，芬国昐吻过他绷直的足背，将那条无处安放的长腿搭在自己臂弯，凡士林打湿的手指顺着腿根滑到臀缝间。初次使用的部位僵硬地绷着，却热得惊人，油脂涂上去很快融化成黏糊糊一片，芬国昐蘸着粘液按摩那圈肌肉，抬头时看见费诺紧盯着他，手指攥着玻璃槽子的边缘。

他面对的和他曾熟知的一切截然不同，因此他学习，他在尝试接纳芬国昐。

被爱着的人及时地恃宠而骄，探头去亲费诺，因为对方紧张地猛抬起头被撞到了下巴。碳纤维骨架磕碰到也不太痛，芬国昐故意装作委屈哼哼几声，费诺愣了两三秒，好像很难地下定决心似的，有样学样主动凑上来吻他，芬国昐满意且得意地领了补偿，趁着费诺注意分散的关卡，手指就挤进他紧致滚热的体内。拘谨的环状肌肉被他按摩得松软又润滑得当，费诺对他的推进没有表态，隐隐蹙起眉有些不满也是对立即缠上那根手指的肠肉，他面上露出一成许可，身体自作主张替他发出九成欢迎，甚至叫芬国昐顺利地加进第二根手指，撑开包容他的高热内壁。费诺身体里热得发烫，暖烘烘熨着两根闯入的指头，让它们把油脂涂满他的内里，帮他柔软潮湿地放松下来，他做好了准备。

“觉得痛就叫我，不要弄伤了。”

他身体太热情，手指抽离时甚至受到些阻碍，在穴口带出湿哒哒一条水渍。芬国昐扶着费诺膝弯让他一双腿夹住自己腰侧，在玻璃槽边倚靠了肩背，才小心将性器抵在入口，充分扩张过的肌肉咬住他的顶端，滑腻湿软将他吞下，叫他也不由自主发出轻叹。费诺的大腿在他掌心下发着抖，但没有出声，许是自觉难以启齿咬住了嘴唇，芬国昐试探退出一段再重新顶进，就在几乎夹得他发痛的肠壁收缩里逼出半声压抑不住的惊叫。费诺连感官都才刚适应不久，这样的刺激更是过火。初启神经敏锐得不合时宜，甚至能勾画出芬国昐埋在他身体里的形状，太过明确地如实上报回中枢，叫他难以自控地绞紧肠道，而越是如此那根东西彰显的存在就越显著，叫他错觉是被顶进了腹腔，要把他由内而外一块块拆开。他抖得厉害，指尖在玻璃上打滑，蹭出些钝闷杂音，芬国昐的胳膊伸过来，先是把那四指攥进手掌，再拉了费诺过来抱着。他的肩膀宽厚结实，将费诺包容在胸膛和臂弯的一方空间，安抚惊慌的小兽一样摸摸脊背，他的下身嵌在费诺体内，费诺又嵌在他的怀抱里，紧密地跪或坐在构筑起新生的培养槽，就好像真的是那一半共同血液联通着他们了。

“……我没事，继续。”费诺突然在他肩头出声，嗓音有些哑，但仍然坚定得不容置疑，强压本能的芬国昐也好受不到哪里，全凭一线残存理智忍耐，现在费诺烧断了他紧绷的弦。他握住费诺细窄的腰，顾不得思考力度会不会留下淤血指痕，把他压在玻璃上顶弄，阴茎劈开高热肉壁，把那些褶皱都撑得饱满，挤出腻滑的情色水声。芬国昐的低喘在室内回荡，又很快被另一个声音盖过，费诺认出那是他自己喉咙里发出的呜咽。他制止不了自己，身体的控制权被芬国昐夺去，肆意淹没进情欲浪潮，芬国昐是唯一的钥匙，将他火热熟软地完全打开，装满羞耻又旖旎的快乐，而他的指尖陷进芬国昐的后背，湿着眼眶的呻吟里带了颤栗的尾音。

太多了——触碰和快感都太多了，他难以承受，觉得要失去意识坠入黑暗里去。但芬国昐抱他抱得那么紧，好像一松开他就会化为灰烬，又好像永远永远都不会放手，要把他一直揉进骨头里去。费诺的膝盖发软无力夹不住他的腰，在滑下去的半途被一把捞起架在肩上，芬国昐占领他的内里，滋养他的火焰，付与他信任、追随和爱。高潮来临前芬国昐想要退出去，被费诺用小腿勾住脖子逮回来，将精液尽数浇灌进痉挛着紧紧绞住他的甬道，费诺在他身下反弯起脊背，呻吟甜腻地流淌出来，仿佛熔炉终于化开一锅蜜糖。

谁说拥吻火焰不会是甜的呢，他在费诺身边拱出一块空间挤挤挨挨躺下，吻他潮湿的眼角，舌尖舔到一条微咸的水迹。费诺转过眼睛瞥他，眼神疲惫不复那股刀光般的凌厉，却带着毫无掩饰的满足。

“您真热情——液体弄进去了，不会故障吧。”

“闭嘴。”

芬国昐乖乖服从领导，在他温热的颈窝里止住了话音。


End file.
